Leap of Fate
Leap of Fate is the thirteenth episode of Endurance. Overview A victory in this mission was monumental, as the winner of the Temple Mission was guaranteed a spot in the Endurance Championship. Summary On the second to last day of competition, the final three teams competed in the last Temple Mission. A victory in this mission was monumental, as the winner of the Temple Mission guaranteed themselves a spot in the Endurance Championship. The game was called "Leap of Faith" and was based on a tradition of the Mesi Tribe in Africa where tribal members would jump for hours, sometimes over three feet high. In this mission, the contestants had to jump over an obstacle that swung under their feet for as long as they could. If one of the player's legs contacted their team's obstacle, it would break and they would be eliminated from the game. The game would continue until only one team was still jumping. Remember, the Blue Team removed the Samadhi from play so none of the teams were handicapped in this mission. After a long and physical game of leaping over the rotating obstacle, the Red Team was the first to be eliminated as Christian's foot contacted the obstacle and broke it. It was then down to Yellow and Blue, and they kept jumping until the Yellow Team finally lost when Sabrina jumped too late and her foot broke the obstacle. The victory was the Blue team's third in a row and sixth overall, meaning they had won six of the 10 previous missions ... how's that for domination? More importantly, the win guaranteed the Blue team a spot in the Endurance Championship to compete for the grand prize. The news was not as good for the other two teams. It was automatic: the Red and Yellow teams had to make the trip to the Temple of Fate. The competition at the Temple was an intense and suspenseful one, as each team won one of the first two rounds. Tied at one win apiece, both teams chose "water" in the third round, maintaining the tie and driving the competition into extra rounds. Finally in the fourth round, the Yellow team chose the dominant element and won a spot in the Endurance Championship. The win was bittersweet, as they had to send their best friends on the Red team home. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :To be won in Final Challenge: Leadership Mission In Leap of Fate, the contestants had to jump over an obstacle that swung under their feet for as long as they could. If one of the player's legs contacted their team's obstacle, it would break and they would be eliminated from the game. The game would continue until only one team was still jumping. Production Notes Quotes *'J.D.: '"How many people like to dance?" (nobody raises their hands) "Nobody?" **'Christian: '"Do you have to be good at it?" **'J.D.': "No..." (everyone raises their hands) *'Ashley: '"Oh my God, why is my partner such a klutz?" *'Sabrina: '"You can't blame it on me!" *'Ashley: "'It's not everyday where you get dropped off on a beach with nineteen strangers, and now it's only six of us left. We've been together for so long, we've gone through so many things, and we talked about so much stuff. It's hard not to become get close to them. These five people are my best friends at the beach." Trivia *Longest Temple of Fate: four rounds (tied with Green vs. Purple in Endurance: Tehachapi). *Blue's win this episode made up their 6th win overall, an Endurance Record. **However, it would also mark the last time a Blue Team of any season of Endurance would win an individual mission until Hot Potato on Endurance: High Sierras. ** It also marks Blue's third consecutive mission win, which was matched by Green on Endurance: Tehachapi. *When the teams were asked who would win, it followed the order of the actual rankings, with Blue winning, Yellow being runners up, and Red placing third. The results of the mission also mirrored the final results of the game. *This mission was #6 on the Top Ten Games list from the first four seasons. Episode Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Final Three Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Final Temple Missions Category:Endurance Challenges Category:Teamwork Challenges